A Gathering Of Light
by SnowxWhite
Summary: Naruto has never paid very cloe attention, and consequently, he has never noticed the great Sasuke Uchiha. That is, until he walks into his art class, and Naruto falls head over heels for him.


Ok. So I like him. No big deal. It's nothing right? It'll go away, and everything will go back to normal. I'll return to stalking Sakura (The hottest girl in school), and she'll ignore me, and Gaara will stop giving me those weird looks when he catches me staring at that guy during art class.

You know, art class, when he looks absolutely gorgeous, with little streaks of paint somehow working there way onto his pale, lovely face and all I want to do is-

Ok! Stopping there. God, I _have_ to get my mind out of the gutter. But it'll all go back to normal eventually. I mean, it has to doesn't it? One thing's for sure, I will NOT like him forever.

Fat chance.

Ok, so I'm in love with a guy. And not just any guy. Oh no, like I would be so blessed, to like someone I have a chance with. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke, the undeniably straight (but extremely pretty) senior class president. And I'm some Happy Goth sophomore with my head in the clouds. But he is so gorgeous.

How did this all start you may ask? Well, even if you didn't ask I'm gonna tell you. It started about a week ago when school started, and I walked into my Advance illustration class, the last period of the day. Yes, ladies and gents, I am an Ar-teest, and a damn good one, if I do say so myself. But anyway, my Best friend Gaara and I take our seats in the very back of the class, and I prepare to do what I normally do. Sleep.

Until he walked into the classroom. At first, I honestly thought he wasn't real. Like he was some creepy statue the kids over in advance sculpture had made or something. But his pale skin and perfect face were obviously flesh and blood, and when he walked in and sat down, I felt my heart start racing three fold, a deep blush spreading heavily across my cheeks and my blood start racing to...ahem…places. Figure it out kiddies.

My trance was broken by a sharp and painful poke from Gaara with the end of his speed ball pen, and I jumped up, yelling in surprise.

"You alright dobe?" Gaara asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Ye..I-fine!" I squeaked about sixteen octaves higher then I should have been able to hit after puberty. Smooth Naruto. Very smooth.

He looked at me like I was terminally insane (Let's face it, who wouldn't?) and went back to doing what Gaara did best. Nothing.

Let me sum up Gaara for you. He's a super artist also, but he's more into painting then illustration. He had bright red hair, and a fetish for way to much eyeliner. He shaves off his eyebrows (don't ask me why, believe me, I think its kinda freaky) and he has the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. Creepy? You don't know the half of it. But he's my best friend and he took only took this lame art class to keep me from getting beat up, so I'll take what I can get.

Now you may be asking yourself "Why Naruto-chan! Who would ever want to beat up an individual as lovely as yourself?" And if you're not asking yourself that you better start, because clearly I am the loveliest most intelligent thing to walk the earth (Yeah right.) But who would want to beat me up, you still may ask? Everyone that's who. Why? Because I am Naruto the Happy Goth. Ok, not my choice title, but whatever. I have super blonde hair that's sticks out in WAY too many directions and insanely bright blue eyes. Seriously, I mean BRIGHT blue. Like, glow in the dark blue. I wear a lot of black, but its only because that way no one can tell when I don't do laundry. The chains were Gaara's little addition to my attire, but I am indeed a Happy Goth. Oxy moron much?

But that still doesn't explain why they beat me up. You wanna know why? Hell if I know. If you do, kindly enlighten me. Some people call it a quirk, you know, something about me that makes people WANT to beat me up. Fine then, you call it a quirk, I call it annoying as shit.

But, if it weren't for this little 'quirk' I would never have met Gaara so it all works out in the end.

We met back in 3rd grade when Kiba and his cronies tried to tie me up with the ropes for the swing set and play "Piñata." Now something you should know about Gaara is that he is probably the strongest kid I know. He's super thin but he totally has this random eight pack. He's never played a sport or stepped into a gym a day in his life but he's probably the fittest guy I know.

Next to Sasuke.

Well anyway, when I saw Gaara walking up to Kiba and company (I was tied to the swing set at this point) I was like shit, I'm gonna die. But instead of hitting me with a stick he totally twisted Kiba's arm behind his back and broke it! Kiba cried so hard, I still laugh when I think about it. The other kids were scared shitless and everyone scattered. Gaara promptly untied me, and we've been best friends every since. As long as Gaara is with me, my teeth generally remain in my head, so being friends with the creepy kid has its benefits.

Not that I'm friends with him because he's practically a one man army, mind you. Gaara is totally the coolest kid I've ever met. He's quiet, but when he's does talk, it's completely worth listening to.

But aaanway, back to art class. I squeaked, made an idiot of my self, blah blah blah, I'm sure you recall.

I began staring pointedly at the table and trying NOT to look up, incase I saw the gorgeous boy again. At this point I didn't know he was THE Uchiha Sasuke, I simply thought he was an angel that had tripped down from heaven and somehow found itself in a high school art room.

As I was staring at the table (Standard high school table, with the occasional inscription of John and Suzy forever, and "Fuck"),I possibly heard the most annoying sound…O h, I dunno…EVER.. A mix between a scream, a squeal and laugh, and it made me want to shove a spoon down my throat. I swore to kill the person who produced such a god awful sound.

I looked up trying to determine who to aim the sharp end of my pencil at, only to discover the class room had filled quickly while I had been staring at the love affairs of Suzy and John. I also discovered who the obnoxious noises were coming from. .

The classroom had filled with about 15 giggling, gossiping, screaming girls. I could feel the migraine coming on like a ton of bricks.

I knew then that this was going to be a loud, obnoxious year.

I looked around me, panicking slightly at the close proximity of the opposite gender. I was tempted to scream "EW Cooties" at the top of my lungs just for shits and giggles, but then I remembered the utterly gorgeous boy sitting a mere 2 tables away, and restrained myself.

I looked to Gaara, and I could see the vein pulsing in his forehead.

He looked at me and said "Can I kill them all?"

"Be my guest." I said, burying my head in my arms. There were only 3 boys in the entire classroom, and I'm not even sure one of them was human. I mean come on, who's THAT pretty.

"God, If I had known HE would be in this class I NEVER would have taken it" Gaara mumbled, annoyance edging on his gentle voice.

"Who?" I asked, knowing full well he could only be talking about the angel in the class room.

"That Uchiha kid. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh yeah, that kid." I said feigning nonchalance, like the sight of him hadn't made me want to leap from my chair and...Well, you get the point. "But, what does that have to do with you taking this class though?" I asked, my brows knitting together in confusion.

"Don't you know WHY we're the only other guys in this class?" He asked, looking at me as though I had to be legally disabled.

I shook my head.

"Because he's THE Uchiha Sasuke. The guy the girls love, and the guys hate. These….sad excuses for humans, who are now officially our classmates follow him everywhere. They're his _fan girls._ It's disgusting, really. Psh. Just our luck. Betcha he can't even draw a stick figure" He said, glaring straight ahead.

"Oh." I said, dumbfounded. I was about to ask what was so great about this Sasuke guy (Besides the obvious, Ladies and Gents) when suddenly the teacher entered the class room.

Let me tell you, he was probably about the weirdest looking guy I had EVER seen. His white hair was flopping over one side of his head hap-hazardously and a black mask concealed most of his face. One eye was covered by an odd sort of cloth, with a metal plate on it, and the other eye was closed in what I assume was supposed to be some sort of jovial smile.

The bell rang loudly and the class immediately grew silent and stared at him.

"Ok boys and girls…" he said trailing off. He scratched the back of his head and said "What period is this again?"

Some of the girls laughed, assuming it was a joke. The other girls stared at him like he was retarded. Sasuke glared death at him (Which made him look absolutely bloody gorgeous.) and Gaara emitted what I assumed was a guttural snarl from the back of his throat. I responded by burying my head in my hands. Somehow, 9th period was going to be a very, very long one.


End file.
